Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) sometimes comprise an auxiliary heat transfer component (AHTC). An AHTC may be configured to provide a heating effect, a cooling effect, or both. In some embodiments, an AHTC may be disposed within a so-called “air handling unit” (hereinafter referred to as an “AHU”) that may comprise a primary heat exchanger (hereinafter referred to as a PHE) and one or more fans and/or blowers configured to selectively force air through the AHTC and/or the PHE of an HVAC system for delivery into a building or space to be conditioned by the HVAC system.